Halloween chez les sorciers
by Clelia
Summary: Hermione et Draco préparent Halloween avec leurs enfants. Fatigue et disputes au programme...


_Bonsoir_

_Voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois et que je viens de retrouver. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :)_

_Bonne lecture_

Halloween, quel meilleur moment pour se déguiser, s'amuser et manger des friandises ? Pour Thétis Hélios et Olympe Malfoy, aucun.

**« -Papa ! Maman veut me déguiser en citrouille !**

**-En ci... EN CITROUILLE ?**

Draco Malfoy travaillait dans son bureau quand Thétis y fit irruption dans un claquement de porte, la couleur de sa tête virant au rouge. Le blond était marié à Hermione Granger, la plus brillante avocate du monde magique, depuis 12 ans et la passion amoureuse régnait toujours dans leur couple, malgré de nombreuses disputes, notamment au sujet de l'éducation de leurs enfants...

**-Je vais parler à ta mère, reste ici !** Marmonna Draco à l'intention de la blonde tout en sortant de la pièce. **Hermione chérie ? **

La jeune femme était dans le salon, assise sur le canapé à modeler un informe tissu orange à l'aide de sa baguette.

**-Oui Draco ?**

**-Thétis vient de me dire que tu voulais la déguiser en citrouille... C'est une blague ?** Continua Draco devant le silence de sa compagne.

**-Et bien non. Pourquoi s'agirait-il d'une blague ?**

**-Une citrouille Hermione ?!**

**-Et ?** S'emporta Hermione. **La citrouille est représentatif de Halloween, je ne vois pas où est le problème !**

**-Ma fille ne portera pas un costume de citrouille ! La dignité des Malfoy en dépend ! **

**-Mais NOTRE fille sera magnifique quelque soit son costume Draco ! Je trouve qu'elle commence à avoir des goûts de luxe et les prémices de l'adolescence apparaissent ! Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant aujourd'hui... **

Les yeux de Hermione était baignés de larmes et Draco la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

**-Notre fille grandit ma chérie. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que la déguiser en citrouille arrange la situation.**

**-Et tu penses que faire tout ce qu'elle veut est mieux ?** S'énerva Hermione. **Tu dis cela seulement car tu ne veux pas qu'elle sorte dans la rue en citrouille !**

**-Mais qui voudrait que sa fille sorte dans cette tenue ?**

**-Tu sais comment elle, elle veut se déguiser ?**

**-Dis-moi mais je doute que ça puisse être pire qu'une citrouille !**

**-En Bellatrix sexy... Il paraît que c'est le cost-...**

**-QUOI ? Elle veut se déguiser en quoi ?** Coupa Draco, incrédule.

**-Ta fille veut se déguiser en mangemort complètement timbrée, qui plus est la tante de son père, et sexy par dessus le marché. C'est soi-disant le costume à la mode...**

**-Par Merlin ! Qu'a t-on raté dans son éducation ? On a forcément merdé quelque part ! **Cria Draco en marchant à grands pas dans le salon. **Et sexy en plus... Elle a 11 ans ! Salazar vient nous en aide !**

**-Ne t'énerves pas Draco, elle fait ça pour nous embêter. Et nous lui rendrons la pareille avec son costume de citrouille...**

**-Je suis pour !**

**-Pour le costume **? Demanda Hermione, visiblement surprise

**-Oui ! Une horrible citrouille délavée. Le costume doit monter bien haut et ne pas être court. Je refuse qu'un garçon regarde ma princesse !**

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel mais approuva. Même si le couple n'était pas toujours en accord sur les punitions, les cadeaux ou les règles à respecter, ils étaient toujours unanime sur la manipulation et le chantage...

**« -Maman ?**

Hermione préparait les pancakes du petit-déjeuner quand une petite brune fit son apparition dans la cuisine, les mains couvertes de crayon et tenant un dessin à bout de bras.

**-Je veux que mon costume de Halloween ressemble à ça !**

**-Hum...** Hermione était perplexe. Devant elle se trouvait une feuille couverte de traits multicolores. Du vert, du bleu et du rouge se mélangeaient et le tout formait une boule abstraite.** Qu'est ce que c'est mon cœur ?**

**-Bah c'est une licorne,** répondit la petite sur un ton d'évidence.

**-Évidemment...**

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi Olympe ?**

**-Tu veux bien que je me déguise en licorne ?**

**-Tu ne voulais pas te déguiser en sorcière avec moi ?**

**-C'est trop banale. Je veux être en licorne ! S'il te plaît Maman ?**

**-Hum... Oui pourquoi pas...**

**-Ouiiiiiiiii**

La petite repartit dans le salon finir son dessin en criant qu'elle serait une licorne.

**« -Papa ?**

**-Oui Hélios ?**

**-J'ai peur de demander quelque chose à Maman...**

Hélios était le cadet de la famille. Âgé de 8 ans, il était discret et préférait réfléchir que parler. Autant Thétis ressemblait physiquement et psychologiquement à Draco, autant Helios tenait de Hermione.

**-Et bien dis-moi je verrais ce que je peux faire,** l'encouragea Draco avec un sourire

**-Je... J'aimerais beaucoup me déguiser en loup-garou pour Halloween...**

**-En loup-garou ? **Demanda Draco en se massant les tempes. **Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-J'ai lu que les loup-garou étaient de très bonnes personnes mais non-aimées à leur juste valeur. J'aimerais leur rendre hommage. Et Harry m'a parlé de Rémus et-...**

**-Ton parrain a loupé une occasion de se taire,** marmonna Draco

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...**

**-Tu penses que Maman va me gronder ?**

**-Non tu sais bien que ta mère aime les causes perdues, **« comme toi » pensa Draco, **et que même si tu te déguisais en elfe de maison elle te-**

**-En voilà une bonne idée ! Un elfe de maison ! **

**-NON ! Non Hélios. S'il te plaît ! Je préfère encore le loup-garou ou le vampire... **

**-Je garde l'idée pour l'année prochaine ! **Sautilla le blondinet de bonheur.

Draco se demandait parfois si ce garçonnet était son fils. Chaque fois qu'il faisait la remarque à Hermione, celle-ci se renfrognait et lui répliquait qu'elle se posait cette même question avec Thétis.

**« Papaaaa**, pleurnichait Olympe en entrant dans la chambre parentale le soir même.

**-Qu'y a t-il ma petite sorcière préférée ?**

**-C'est Mamaannnnn !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **demanda Draco en prenant la petite sur ses genoux

**-Elle veut pas que je me déguise en princesse !**

**-Je pensais que tu voulais être en licorne ?**

**-C'était ce matin ça !**

**-Et pourquoi Maman ne veut pas ?** Souffla Draco

**-Elle a finit ma licorneeeeeeeeeee ! **Sanglota la brunette

**-Et le costume ne te plaît pas ?**

**-Mais moi je veux être en princesse !**

**-OLYMPE,** cria Hermione depuis le salon, **VIENS LA !**

**-Elle va me gronder ! **Souffla la fillette en se cachant dans le cou de son père.

En effet une Hermione visiblement énervée et fatiguée fit son entrée dans la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux exorbités et rouge de colère.

**-Ca ne va pas Hermione ?** Tenta Draco

**-Ta fille... Elle... Olympe ! Dis à ton père ce que tu as fait à ton costume !**

**-Je voulais être en princesse ! **

**-Et bien tu sais quoi ? J'arrête ! Je ne te fais plus de costume. Tu me fatigues ! Tu ne fêteras pas Halloween cette année et-**

**-Noooooon !** Cria Olympe tout en courant vers sa chambre

**-Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas fort ? Elle n'a que 5 ans...**

La jeune mère de famille s'assit à côté de son mari sur le lit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

**-Ca na va pas ?**

**-Je suis fatiguée. Ta fille a découpé le costume que je lui avais fait. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit dernière dessus pour qu'il soit fini à temps. **

**-Elle est maline. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient le plus.**

**-Ton côté manipulateur et mon côté réfléchi...**

**-Sympa,** se renfrogna Draco

**-Je plaisante Draco ! S'il te plaît ne me boudes pas toi non plus !**

**-Jamais.**

Le blond prit la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

**-Tu es la meilleure mère du monde.**

**-C'est faux... Mais merci.**

**-C'est vrai. Tu pourrais simplement leur acheter un costume tout fait, reprendre celui de l'année dernière ou même leur interdire de célébrer cette fête comme les petits moldus mais tu ne fais rien de tout ça. Tu es courageuse.**

**-Tu es aussi un très bon père Draco. J'apprécie que tu te sois adapter aux traditions moldus auxquelles je ne pouvais renoncer.**

**-J'aime bien aller sonner aux portes... Enfin j'aime surtout les bonbons.**

Cette remarque fit rire Hermione qui embrassa son mari. Les deux se couchèrent ensemble, plus heureux et détendu près de l'autre.

**« Je ne porterais pas cette horreur !**

**-Et tu ne porteras pas de tenue de Bellatrix ! Enfin Thétis tu n'as donc aucune culture magique ?**

**-Non, je ne suis qu'une idiote !** Cria la plus jeune

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais cette femme a torturé et tué des centaines de personnes ! Je ne comprends donc pas l'intérêt de lui faire référence...**

**-S'en servir le soir de Halloween n'est pas très glorieux pour elle !**

**-Mais c'est encore lui donner trop d'importance !**

**-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme toutes les autres mères ?**

**-Une idiote inculte qui te laisserais faire n'importe quoi ?**

**-Non une mère aimante qui ferais ce qui fait plaisir à sa fille !**

**-Je t'aime imbécile !** Cria Hermione

**-Et bien pas moi ! Je te détes-**

**-THETIS !** Hurla Draco qui rentrait juste du travail. **Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !**

**-Elle m'énerve ! Toi tu me laisses faire ce que je veux mais elle, elle-...**

**-Je ne te laisserais sûrement pas t'habiller en Bellatrix ! Tu n'es qu'une fille insolente ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour ta mère qui se décarcasse pour toi et tes frères et sœurs. Tu porteras ce costume de citrouille et je ne veux plus t'entendre !**

La jeune fille pleurait de rage. Elle partit après un dernier regard noir en direction de ses parents, et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

**-Vivement qu'elle parte à Poudlard,** souffla Hélios qui se tenait prêt de la porte avec une Olympe en pleure depuis le début de la scène.

**-Ça va Hermione ? **

**-Ouais...**

**-T'es sûre ?** Insista Draco en s'approchant de la femme qu'il connaissait par cœur

**-Ça va aller. Hélios, à ton tour !**

Le garçon essaya son déguisement de loup-garou et il redonna le sourire à ses parents en poussant un rugissement digne d'un vrai lycanthrope.

**« -Maman ?**

**-Oui Olympe ?**

La petite s'installa à côté de sa mère qui lisait un roman, assise sur le canapé.

**-Je suis désolée. Je regrette d'avoir découper ma tenue. Elle était jolie et j'aurais aimé la porté... Tu me pardonnes ?**

**-C'est vrai que c'était méchant ce que tu as fait.** Hermione était encore énervée contre le geste de la petite. Néanmoins devant la moue triste que cette dernière affichait à l'instant, personne ne pouvait résister, encore moins sa mère... **Mais je t'excuse. Tu es ma petite licorne,** chuchota la mère à la fille en lui faisant un câlin. **Et je peux peut-être te refaire un petit costume rapide...**

**-Tu veux bien que je fête Halloween ? **

**-Si tu me promets de ne plus recommencer !**

**-Je promets !**

**-D'accord... Princesse ou licorne ?**

**-Licorne !**

**-Sûre ?**

**-Oui ! La princesse ne fait pas vraiment Halloween...**  
Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione et après un dernier câlin, elle se mit au travail accompagnée de sa benjamine.

**« -Tout le monde est prêt ?**

Hélios patientait depuis une heure dans le salon, dans son costume, attendant que ses sœurs et ses parents soient prêt.

**-On va être en retard !**

Olympe fit son entrée en courant et hennissant, imitant à merveille la licorne.

**-Je suis une belle licorne hein ?**

**-Ouais... Mais je suis un plus beau loup-garou !**

**-Non ! Les licornes sont plus belles que les loup-garou !**

La dispute ne put continuer car Thétis fit son apparition dans un costume de citrouille, ses parents ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix.

**-Tu es une belle citrouille Thétis ! **Lança Olympe

**-Plus belle qu'en Bellatrix !** Se moqua Hélios

**-Tais-toi le nain ! Merci ma petite licorne. Ils font quoi les parents ?**

**-On devrait aller voir, non ?**

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste, Hermione et Draco sortirent de la pièce, la première en sorcière décoiffée et la fermeture éclaire de sa robe baissée, le deuxième, déguisé en Merlin et souriant bêtement.

**-Ça va ?** S'inquiéta Hélios

**-Très bien !**

**-Tu as ta fermeture ouverte Maman...**

**-Ah **! Rit Hermione. **Merci ma chérie.**

Une fois prêt, ils partirent tous vers la rue et passèrent une merveilleuse soirée. En effet Hélios était ravi de porter son costume, défendant la cause d'une espèce peu aimée. Thétis avait quant à elle oublier son déguisement et sa colère envers sa mère et elle parlait maintenant avec celle-ci de garçons. Draco souriait de bonheur et portait Olympe sur ses épaules, la petite ayant récolté des montagnes de bonbons grâce à son visage angélique. Enfin Hermione profitait de son dernier Halloween en famille puisque Thétis rentrerait à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Quoi de mieux que Halloween pour réunir une famille de sorciers ?


End file.
